


Orion's Belt

by MoistMango



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Hybrid discrimination, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nothing explicit, Touch-Starved, Wally West-centric, Wally is not a meta human, basically birdflash-centric, but better safe than sorry, fox hybrid!wally, hybrid trafficking, hybrid!Tim, hybrid!wally, it isn't tim-centric but I love my boi so he's going to be included a lot, just heavily implied, snow leopard hybrid!tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistMango/pseuds/MoistMango
Summary: They've rescued countless of hybrids before, saved so many and yet- All Dick can think of are those emerald green eyes and freckles like constellations, weeks after having rescued the Fox hybrid.Dick doesn't like the thought of "owning" a hybrid, has never liked the way others flaunted their hybrid companions as objects. But when Wally, a Fox hybrid that he's spent a lot of time with at the shelter the hybrid has been staying at, is about to be adopted by a dubious man that Dick suspects wants Wally for completely dubious reasons, Dick steps up to protect the Fox hybrid by adopting him for himself.





	1. Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo!! the fox hybrid pwp that turned out _not_ so pwp and actually got a plot! lol
> 
> The title is from Sabrina Claudio's Orion's Belt- I thought the lyrics really encompasses what I have in store for this fic :')
> 
> English isn't my first language so there's going to be some errors and for that I apologize!  
Please point out any awkward wording and/or misspellings and wonky grammar and I'll fix them asap!!!!
> 
> This chapter is mostly expository-ish (I think??)
> 
> Also!! I'm thinking of making a tim-centric sister-story/spin-off for this with lots of batfam cuddling kitten Timmy :') 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy~! (^o^)

The apartment- _old and rundown, located in between the Bowery and Crime Alley-_ the traffickers had been squatting in had been abandoned already- For a few days, at least, when the Bat and Birds made to infiltrate the building. The electricity had been cut, and it had been dark and cold when they'd slipped in through the different entrance points.

Someone must’ve tipped the traffickers off, and Red Hood and Robin were the ones to cuss them out the loudest, swearing that they would eventually find those low life trash and make them pay. Batman had gently ran a hand over Red Robin’s cowled head, where his ears were tucked beneath it, the fellow caped vigilante’s expression shut off like it always was when he got furious. Had his tail been free from the confines of his uniform, it would’ve been whipping about to show his agitation.

Red Robin was a hybrid himself and had a strong desire to end anyone that thought they could take his and his fellow hybrids’ will and freedom away.

Hood had decided to help because he had a huge soft spot for hybrids- To be fair, he would’ve helped anyways. Hybrids or not, no one deserves to be sold off like objects, stripped of their rights like that.

They’d scoured the dark building, in case some hybrids had been left behind. From what they've gathered, many has fled already and they would do their best to track the hybrids' down so they could get help, too.

Red Hood and Red Robin had taken the second and third floor, Batman and Robin the first and the basement while Nightwing went to the last ones- The fourth and fifth.

Red Hood had been the first to discover the first ones- two hybrid kids, feline ones. They’d been huddled together in a closet, clothes torn and dirty, too frightened to even react to his presence. There’d been some wrappers of granola around them, enough for them to survive a few days. Nightwing had heard through the comm how Hood had warned Red Robin of the sight, voice having gone soft the way it oftentimes did for their younger brother. 

Red Robin hadn’t replied, but they had eventually heard his purring through the comms, indicating that he was attempting to soothe the kids. It had most likely worked, and Hood had assured them that the kids were taken care of. 

The basement and first floor had yielded nothing and no one, except for a forgotten ID-card that Batman had taken in hopes to track down at least one of the criminals. Hood had commented how that perp was an idiot, if the card was legit and had been dropped recklessly like that. 

Nightwing had snorted.

And then he’d heard the faint clanging of chains.

He’d been on the fourth floor, having looked through the rooms on the fifth floor twice already, since he’d entered through the roof and had worked his way down. 

He’d been silent the whole time, so had he not made a sound, he doesn’t think he would’ve gotten the startled reaction. The sound had come from a door to his right and when he carefully opened the door, he’d been greeted by a messy room- Cleaner than the other ones, indicating that it had been used, most likely by one of the criminals. 

Nightwing had stepped on some broken bottle on the floor, the glass crunching loudly under his booth, and then the clanging of chains had sounded from under the single bed situated against one wall of the room. 

A radiator was bolted to the wall beside it and the black and blue clad vigilante had quickly concluded that whoever was under the bed must’ve been chained to it. 

He’d been right. Sometimes, he hated being right.

Nightwing could feel his carefully held back rage bubble beneath his skin- It was always closer to the surface and ready to explode when it came to situations like this one, made worse when he had no perp to beat up and take his anger out on. 

He’d crouched a few feet away from the bed, enough space for him to spring back if he got attacked. 

Looking under the bed, Nightwing’s heart had stopped when his night vision lenses picked up gleaming eyes glaring right back at him. He’d quickly assessed the hybrid- Male, most likely canine-

He’d barely managed to jump back in time when the hybrid had suddenly pounced, the dragging of chains almost as loud as the hybrid’s growl as he’d tried to jump him. 

But the chains- _ that had been around his _throat- had been too short, the hybrid had been yanked back by the momentum and then lay wheezing on the dirty floor. 

Nightwing’s vision had turned red for a second.

He didn’t want to think why a hybrid was chained by a bed, _ choking _from the chain, with fabric that could barely have been called clothes hanging from his thin shoulders with no pants. He thought he’d commit murder if he let his thoughts spiral downwards like they wanted to.

He’d been pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of choked sobbing, and Nightwing’s heart had broken piece by piece for the poor soul crying on the floor. 

_ “P-please, I’m sorry- I’m sorry, I’ll be good I _ promise_-” _

All rationality had been thrown out the window as Nightwing had crouched before the hybrid while he’d made low shushing noises. It had smelled really badly, and there had been a chance the hybrid would’ve tried to attack him again. He hadn’t cared.

Miraculously-_ or maybe not, for fear of punishment, most likely_\- the hybrid had stayed still when Nightwing had reached out for him, only flinching when his gloved hand came into contact with a flattened ear but otherwise held stock still as the vigilante carefully petted his head. Thankfully, it had calmed him down a little.

While he’d stayed with the hybrid, Batman and Robin had taken to scouring the rooms that Nightwing hadn’t gotten around to. They’d found nothing. The three hybrids had been the only ones left behind. Batman had gone back to the batmobile to fetch a tool so they could cut off the chain around the hybrid’s neck, before notifying the cops. 

Nightwing hadn’t understood why, but the hybrid had instantly clambered into his arms the instance he’d been set free, nose instantly assaulted by the hybrid’s unpleasant smell and greasy hair. He could feel the hybrid’s cold nose rubbing against his jaw, slowly migrating to behind his ear.

He’d vaguely registered Robin’s explanation about how the hybrid must’ve gotten used to his scent already and had imprinted on him- A common thing for traumatized hybrids that were usually affectionate, desperate enough to attach themselves to strangers if it meant getting the affection and care they craved. Nightwing’s chest had ached and he had let the hybrid cling to him while the vigilante carried him out of the apartment. 

That had been the first time a rescued hybrid had willingly let him get near enough to touch, much less hold like he had been doing. 

Usually, they’d get the hybrids out and then let them be while they waited with them for the police and shelter workers to arrive to the scene, Red Robin typically the one to comfort them because of his pheromones and calming purring- Perks of being a fellow hybrid, they could understand that he was safe without any words needed.

Nightwing still remembers the wide, teary green eyes that had looked up at him when they’d moved the hybrids out of the building and out to the street for fresh air, the long, greasy red hair that seemed to glow under the streetlamps, the freckles splattered across the nose bridge and cheeks like constellations. 

He resolutely did not look at the heavy bruises marring the hybrid’s neck. 

He had let the hybrid down but had still supported him, his legs too weak to stand on his own and thanks to the light from the street lamps, Nightwing had been able to see that he hadn’t been a feline like Nightwing had initially thought.

He was a fox- _ a _ vulpes _ to be more precise, his fourteen year old self who used to read up on random information chirped in his head_\- fur matted and dirty but Nightwing could imagine it- The way it would shine under sunlight, red and soft under his touch. Bright green eyes alight with happiness as they gazed back at him.

He had quickly shaken the thought from his mind- Any more imaginations and he’d start getting attached. 

His soft spot for redheads really were ridiculous. 

Nightwing remembers looking over to his father and brothers, and the kid hybrids, hoping to distract himself from the fox that was clinging to him.

The adorable sight of the younger hybrids clinging to Red Robin’s cape, small and malnourished bodies huddled up to the older hybrid’s legs as they responded to his purring with their own mewls had brought a tiny smile to Nightwing’s previously pursed lips. He was sure Robin had secretly recorded the moment- As much as Robin and Red Robin argued, the older vigilante was the only one Robin went to willingly for cuddles without complaints. 

Something about being able to pet his adequately soft enough ears and feeling calm from his purring. The tiny smile had grown and turned fond as Nightwing thought of his baby brothers and their reluctantly tender relationship.

He hadn’t been aware of the green eyes gazing up at him in awe.

The vigilantes had stayed with the three hybrids on the street until the police and shelter workers finally came. 

The instance the police cars came around the corner, the three hybrids had been left on the street as the vigilantes’ swiftly left the scene, staying out of sight as they made sure the hybrids got taken care of. 

Nightwing still remembers the anguished cries from the hybrid that had clung to him echo through the night as they got taken away by the cops.


	2. Kind Touches Yield Nice Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could only focus on the blue and black, the bright smile. Wally hasn’t seen a smile like that in so long- He’d hoped he could bring out a smile like that from the _kind touches_-person someday, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked this out in 4 hours.
> 
> Meanwhile, my essay only has three sentences and it's been two weeks OTL
> 
> Once again: English isn't my first language (or second, really) so there's definitely bound to be errors- Especially awkwardly structured sentences and grammar errors!! So please feel free to -nicely- point the mistakes out for me and I'll fix them asap ;u;
> 
> Enjoy~~

They’d been huddled up together under the bed, the nameless, Ginger Tabby twin kittens having brought a stale loaf of bread for them to share together when Wally had heard the sudden dull thudding of footsteps coming from the lower floors, his and the kittens’ ears perking up as they’d stayed frozen with apprehension. 

The men that had held them captive had left a few days ago, maybe a week already, and the three of them, out of a dozen others- _ some of which had tried to break free and run away_\- had been left behind and forgotten. He’d been stuck there because of the _ damn _ chain. 

The kids hadn’t dared venture out of the building on their own, most of their life having been spent in captivity- They wouldn’t know how to survive out there. Had it not been for them, Wally would have starved, chained where he was in the bedroom. 

He’d dragged the duvets off the bed and to the floor, feeling more secure sleeping under it- Besides, it’d been warmer, especially with the two kids cuddled up to him. 

They’d never met, until the first night after having been abandoned and long after the last hybrid other than them had fled, the twins cautiously having ventured out from their floor and exploring the upper ones, until they’d found him. They’d been sleeping cuddled together ever since.

Wally had been tense, ears twitching and tail still as he tried to catch any other sounds, the kittens trembling as they’d pressed up to him. _ Were the men back to get them-? _

Then, when voices could be heard, loud and indistinct, the kids had gotten spooked and Wally hadn’t been able to stop them as they bolted out of the room. 

He’d tried going after them, whispering frantically for them to stop but the chain around his neck had halted any further movement from the bed and he’d been left scrambling back under it to hide himself. 

The next few minutes of waiting had felt like a torturous _ forever _. 

He’d hoped the kids had hidden themselves and were okay.

Wally didn’t know how, but somehow, someone had been able to creep into the room he’d been in, so silent he hadn’t been able to pick out any sound of footsteps at all- And then, there’d been a sudden sound-_ or whatever it had been_\- coming from directly outside of the door to the room had startled Wally so greatly he’d flinched, rattling the chain holding him.

Heart in his throat, the Fox had watched wide eyed as the door opened, before a pair of feet came into view, still silent despite the boots Wally could see they were clad in. Furthermore, he couldn't _ smell _ them either- they must've done something to block their scent off. Most likely human- They usually had weaker scents than hybrids, which made it even easier for them to conceal their natural odor.

The unexpected crunching of glass had startled Wally, the noise grating to his ears and he hadn’t been able to hold back his flinch as he tried to _ get away_, the chains rattling along with his movement _ . _

_ Oh shit oh shit oh no- _ Had been the only things running through the Fox’s mind as he stared unblinkingly at the feet before him, ready to pounce at any second while his brain raced with possibilities of reasons as to what and why the person could be there for. 

When the person had ducked to look under the bed, Wally’s heart had stopped for a second at the blank, concealed eyes looking right back at him.

And then he’d jumped with a growl. 

Shot forward in the hopes of tackling the person with the dragging of the heavy chain rattling in his ears.

Unfortunately, the person had swiftly backed away in time while Wally had been pulled back by the chain around his neck, agony pulsating through his throat and then he’d been sobbing, body hunched and tail curled around him as he cried for forgiveness because it hadn’t been the first time he’d tried something like that and please he was_ sorry _ he _ really was he’ll be good, please- _

_ Cheeks stinging from the slaps, head throbbing from the punches, wrists held tight as his body got held down and he was left helpless, forced to just take it, take it all and the chain around his neck kept him from inhaling and he couldn’t breathe- Gasping- Needed air- _

When he’d felt the hand touching his ear, Wally had barely held himself back from flinching away because he’d known what was going to happen if he tried anything, if he backed away or growled or snapped his teeth at it- The pain of repercussion would be worse than his ears getting grabbed and pulled at. 

But the pain from the usual pulling of his ears never came and instead, the Fox had felt feather light touches ghosting over his ears and head, touches he hasn’t felt in forever and needed, needed _ so much- _

Through it all- The gentle touches, the soft whispers of nothing and soothing noises, Wally had caught a whiff of the person’s scent. It had barely been noticeable, but still _ there _ , and completely different from the other humans he’d met and been with- _ no bad connotation to it- _ completely unfamiliar and _ new _and maybe, maybe they were nice, if they were petting him so gently like they’d been doing. 

The Fox had almost not noticed the new presences in the room, mind muddled by the soothing touches that he had been craving for since _ forever _ and now that he had finally received them, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to care about anything else, focused as he was on enjoying the touches as long as they lasted.

Suddenly, the weight around his throat had slipped off and he’d been freed, and without thinking, Wally had thrown himself into the _ kind touches _ -person’s arms, nose immediately seeking out the faint scent he’d caught throughout their short interaction, in the hopes of memorizing it so he could associate the scent with the _ nice touches. _

A nice memory to have through hard times. His memories from a life Before had long since slipped from his mind like white smoke. 

The scent came off strongest behind the person’s ear and Wally had practically plastered his nose against the person’s skin. 

Noises had been muddled to his mind as he’d focused on just the scent, on the arms holding him. He vaguely registered getting picked up and carried, and then, crisp air filled his nose and mingled with the human’s scent.

When his vision had focused to the new lightening of what he registered came from street lamps, his sight had been filled with bright blue and black. 

He’d been let down, but the arms had still held him. 

His legs had hurt, trembled a lot. He'd long since stopped caring about his semi-nude state.

The kids were there too and seemed to feel safe with the black and red clad person they were clinging to. Wally had been torn between making sure the kids were okay and staying with the _ kind touches _-person.

There’d been others, but all Wally could focus on was _ his _human. 

Could only focus on the blue and black, the _bright smile_. Wally hasn’t seen a smile like that in so long- He’d hoped he could bring out a smile like that from the _ kind touches_\- person someday, too.

Then the cops had come, and _ his _ human and the others had disappeared into the night. 

He hadn’t realized that he’d been screaming until the slam of a car door snapped him out of his panic, his ears left ringing in the ensuing silence as he sat alone in the backseat of the car he’d been pushed into. 

And then he’d panicked for the kids and he’d fought to get to them.

As he’d tried to fight off the two hybrid and human officers holding him down, Wally had felt a familiar prick in his neck that had brought him another bout of fear.

He’d passed out before he even made it a few feet away from the car.

* * *

“Ginger Tabbies, under seven years old, probably five or six. Twins, unnamed. Most likely born and- or- raised in captivity,” Damian stated, as he read through the documentations from _ Gotham’s Hybrid Protection Shelter _ he’d pulled up of the three hybrids they’d saved three weeks ago. 

Tim hummed noncommittally from where he was hunched over his tablet, doing whatever the Snow Leopard usually did on it when he was down in the Cave. Apparently it was work, but Dick thinks he’s just using that as an excuse to sit down there for some company, most likely just playing games. 

It’s midday, and only the three of them are down there. 

Alfred was out grocery shopping with Cassandra, who was visiting for a week. Bruce was at W.E and working. _ For once_. Jason and Stephanie were probably out and terrorizing children somewhere- One could never know with that troublemaking duo. 

Dick himself had been reviewing mission reports from the Titans, but when Damian had mentioned about checking up on the three hybrids, he’d immediately thought of green eyes and a constellations of freckles painted over pale skin. 

“Red Fox, identified as _Wallace_-but-prefers-to-be-called-_Wally,_ mid- to late-twenties, chipped but not registered under anyone’s custody,” the youngest Robin continues, sounding like he was reading the text word-for-word, and Dick’s attention had perked up the instance the word _Red_ _Fox_ had left his little brother’s mouth. 

So Dick’s inner fourteen year old self’s voice had been right- He’d been a _ vulpes. _

Sue him, but Dick really couldn’t help his soft spot for redheads, and the Fox had been on his mind since they’d rescued the hybrids- Especially since this was the first time Dick had met a Red Fox one and he’s heard they are very rare and that their tails were worth a lot. 

That Wally guy was very fortunate that his was still attached to him.

He’s about to go back to the reports when his youngest brother’s voice calls his name.

“Richard.” 

Dick looks over to Damian and barely holds back the grin that wanted to break through his lips at the sight of Damian’s hand petting at Tim’s white and black, furry ear, neither of them looking at each other as they nonchalantly acted like they weren’t being _ adorable _ as hell. 

He doesn’t bring attention to it, knowing just how _ shy _ they both got if anyone made a _ big deal _ out of their interactions.

“Yes, Dami,” Dick replies as he stretches his arms above his head- He’s been sitting there for hours, a break was probably much needed. But there were only two or three reports left and he wanted to get them over and done with before going back to Blud’. 

“I require for you to drive Timothy and I to the Shelter.” At the short trill from Tim, Damian tacks on a reluctantly grumbled _ Please? _

Too cute, really.

The acrobat thinks it over as he glances back at the reports- He really wanted to just get them done with, and he doesn’t know how long the visit would last. 

They always- Damian and Tim especially- made it a point to visit the Shelters the hybrids they’ve rescued are at, to make sure they got the help and support they needed to be able to be adopted or start Independent Living- which required more documentations that W.E had applications for to help make the process easier. 

It was a system that Tim had created and currently over 150 Shelters throughout the US were applicable. Dick was proud of his little brother for having come up with a system like that. 

Before, hybrids had to go through a hell of a lot of different and complicated processes to become Independent- Needed for their guardians to sign most of the papers off. And if one didn’t have a guardian, then becoming Independent and able to get a job and house, and any other legal means of basically being able to _ live_, were next to impossible. 

Most of those people even refused to sign because they were assholes and only saw hybrids as objects, as _ things _ to _ possess_, as if they didn’t have opinions and thoughts of their own, as if they couldn’t decide for themselves and were just as capable as Dick and any other humans. 

It disgusted him.

Hell- Look at _ Tim _ for example, he was helping run Wayne Enterprises, for christ sake. 

_ And _ he was Red Robin. Not that anyone but them knew, but still. 

Besides, the Fox hybrid-_ Wally- _won’t leave his mind, and Dick really do want to know how he- _ and the kids, too- _are faring. 

This was the first weekend in two weeks that he’d been able to visit Gotham, anyways- this time making sure he actually got around to visiting because Cass was home, and he’d wanted to see and hug his baby sister- so he might as well use any excuse to spend as much time as he could with his siblings, until the next time he came over. Besides, Tim could drive them to the shelter himself, but they'd still asked him to tag along. Those two were too cute, really.

“Alright, kiddos, let’s go see how our friends are doing, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Spare comment? Spare comment, ma'am?_
> 
> **Exposition Time!!!!!**  
Wally is a domesticated fox breed and so, craves kind touches and love- which is why he quickly imprinted on Dick instead of being more suspicious and wary of him (as one in his situation usually is/should be)! Also, he wasn't feeling so good/in a good headspace at that time and had immediately associated Dick's new and fresh scent with nice touches, which is another factor for his quick liking of Dick.
> 
> Tim was able to create that W.E application help when Bruce was Lost in Time and Timmy was the one running W.E and had all the resources he needed to be able to start it.  
Also, Tim is a cat hybrid and yes, he's adopted to Bruce but that's because he chose to, because he loves Bruce and Bruce loves him (and his other children) ;-;
> 
> I'm sorry there's no Duke!! ;A; I'm not familiar with him so I opted him out of this story (for now). I'm thinking of making the twin tabbies Jai and Iris? So far I've just thought of them as Girl and Boy/the kittens lol.
> 
> Hybrids make up 20-30 of the world's population (actually, if I'm being honest, I have _no_ grasp on numbers at all, like I really can't comprehend numbers and amount and stuff like that, so I'm definitely bullshitting the percentage but it sounds like it makes sense so I'm running with it)
> 
> Also, I'm not American, I don't know how the American legal system works and jurisdiction and stuff like that (hell, I barely know the politics and shit in the country I do live in _and_ the one I come from jsksjskksjskj) so most things are most likely going to be made up if I don't finally get my ass to actually do the research that I probably should do.
> 
> Anyways that's that! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!


	3. Healing Is A Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three weeks at the shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'd like to share two things here:
> 
> [**4ocean**](https://4ocean.com) is a global movement that are actively removing trash from the ocean and coastlines.
> 
> They have signature bracelets made by recycled materials and each bracelet purchased funds the removal of 1 pound of trash from the ocean and coastlines!
> 
> If you can afford to, please help clean up our Earth’s oceans by purchasing a bracelet- For yourself or as a gift to friends or family! 🌊💙
> 
> And **[Ecosia.org](https://www.ecosia.org/)** is a search engine that use their profits to plant a tree for every 45th search that you do!
> 
> They also have an app! [App Store](https://apps.apple.com/se/app/ecosia/id1463400445?mt=12) / [Play Store](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ecosia.android&hl=en_US)
> 
> A nicer and eco friendly alternative to Google or Safari!
> 
> Let’s care for and be kinder to our planet, even if it’s step-by-little-step 🌱💚

Shooting the nurse a small smile and wrapping his arms around the kids, Wally slowly relaxes when the door to his room closes and nuzzles one small head and then the other as the kittens’ purring calms him down. He still got nervous whenever anyone who aren’t the kittens entered his room.

It’s only been two days since he’d last seen them, but his worry and anxiety of something happening to them while out of his sight has been eating at his insides until they’d finally been allowed to meet again. It is an improvement, though, since the first week there he hadn’t been allowed to see them _ at all. _

The Fox hugs the children close before loosening his grip and letting the girl and boy poke around in his room.

It was small, nice and cozy, with one single bed and drawer to the left side of the room, and a desk and desk chair to the right. A door to the right wall lead into a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. He didn’t have much stuff, only a few clothes and hygienic necessities provided by the shelter.

He's only been to his department's communal area thrice, the space acting as a common room and dining room in one and he'd thought it had been nice enough. The couch he'd sat on the few times he’d been there had been comfy. He preferred staying in his room, though.

The first few days and nights at the shelter, Wally had been in a haze of panic and disorientation, trying to break free from his room and the shelter workers that had tried to restrain him as he’d tried to track the kittens down. The Fox hadn’t made it far, legs far too weak to hold him up for more than a few minutes at a time but he’d still fought, growled and clawed at anyone that tried to touch him and keep him from getting to _ his _ kids. 

Sleeping alone had been hell- He’d dragged everything under the bed, where he’d huddled until he was pressed against the wall, feeling all alone and scared and despite the clothes he’d been given and the blankets, duvets and various pillows, Wally hadn’t been able to stop shivering. He’d even refused food because of the stress and fear. 

The only things that had calmed him then had been the faint memories of gentle and soothing touches and bright blue among black- _ Nightwing, _ he’d found out later on when he’d borrowed one of the tablets laying about for the hybrids to use_\- _ scent a distant haze that faded with every passing day.

A little over a week into his stay, he’d finally been allowed to reunite with the kids. When they’d attempted to separate the Fox and the kids again, he’d lashed out, which had frightened the kittens, and Wally had ended up crying because he’d felt bad for scaring them. 

He’d decided to put in more effort to not freak out- Especially if the kids were with him.

One of the nurses, McKenna, had come up with a compromise, her voice had been calm and nice as she’d talked to him and, reluctantly, Wally had listened. The compromise had been that, if Wally cooperated nicely, then he was allowed to visit the kids once or twice a week and he’d agreed. He felt better knowing they were okay and seeing for himself that they were unharmed calmed his concerns.

Wally would like to call himself a mild tempered and a naturally affectionate and open guy, but what he’d been through- 

And the confusion and fear from the police taking him and being separated from the kittens had made him angry and scared and he’d lashed out, which Wally was _not _proud of. 

He knew that shelters were for the protection and rehabilitation of abused and-or homeless hybrids-_ hell, _ he’d lived in some for a few years- knew that they wouldn’t hurt him like his captors had. But he’d been scared that they’d ended up in a _ bad _ one- Especially since they were in _ Gotham _. 

He’d waited for the hits and punches to come, waited for his food to be snatched away right from under his nose. 

But the punishments never came. 

Instead, his every growl had been met with murmured and soft spoken reassurances, and when they’d restrained him from attacking, it had been with firm but non-lethal force that hadn’t hurt him. 

So, slowly but surely, Wally had calmed down, held himself back from attacking anyone that came too close- He could see that they really were trying to help him. He still flinched away if a nurse moved too fast and touched him all of a sudden, but he stopped growling and lashing out. Before, he would’ve just taken anything thrown his way but, now- Now he had precious people he wanted to protect and it had made him aggressive. 

Too bad the guys that really deserved his anger had long since gone and the poor shelter workers had gotten the brunt of it instead. But their show of kindness and patience had quickly doused his rage.

Besides, Wally was never the kind to really want to hurt or fight others anyways- He’d just been worried for himself and the kids. 

Three weeks into his stay and he’d already befriended half of the staff and all the kids in the children’s department. He hasn’t talked much to the other hybrids in his department, though, not having been up for socializing much yet.

He still slept under the bed, and only felt comfortable letting the kids and McKenna into his personal space, to touch him, but that was alright. 

Healing was a process that took time, or so one of the nurses had said.

They’d recently gotten around to writing up his documentation profile and when he’d revealed his name to be Wallace, he’d quickly made sure that everyone called him Wally instead- The sound of his name being yelled with fury and disdain a distant and blurry memory, but still sent shivers down his spine whenever he remembered whatever little pieces he could from a life of Before. 

He remembered nice touches too, though, not only the bad. Kisses filled with love and laughter filled with warmth from forever ago that he clung to when things got especially tough. He remembered- Liking things, too, like movies and mixing stuff together, _ experimenting_-

The faces, though, had long since erased themselves from his mind. More than a decade living on his own- going from city to city- and almost a year spent in captivity did that to ones head, Wally guessed. 

Wally remembers running away. _ Away from what? _ That part he doesn’t remember. But he’d been too young to apply for Independent Living, especially since he’d been a minor with no guardian, so he’d struggled on the streets for a while, when he didn’t stay in a shelter.

When he did get old enough to apply, though, it’d taken years for his application to even be looked over and approved of- _ again, because he hadn’t had a guardian registered to_\- but by that point, Wally had already been captured.

At least he’d known freedom- Seen and experienced the wonders of the world, as short lived as that had been. Unlike the kittens. Who were still nameless. The Fox had been thinking of naming them himself- Something like _ Jay _ and Erika, maybe? Or Irey? They were young, around four or five years old- seven at the most- Wally had been told. 

They didn’t know much, only knew a few basic words really, but luckily, the shelter would sign them up for schooling and they’d be able to learn the alphabet and how to read, at least.

“Wall!” The Girl called as she crawled up on the bare bed to cuddle up to his side with a book in hand- one of few he’d borrowed from the common room- wanting him to read it for her. The Boy was on the floor and doodling on a notebook he’d brought from their room to the Fox’s.

“You want me to read?” Wally asked, despite knowing the answer already- McKenna had encouraged him to talk to the kids as much as possible, so they could listen and learn. The Girl nodded as she rested her head against Wally’s arm.

“Yes, read,” she lisped, and Wally smiled to himself as he made himself comfortable, opening to the first page of the book and started to read out loud.

Eventually, the Boy had moved up to the bed too and cuddled up to Wally’s other side as he continued to read, and the three of them were lost in their own little world of adventure and fantasy for a while.

Until knocking on the door interrupted Wally’s excited enacting of a scene with a mermaid fighting a kraken.

Tensing, the Fox ushered the kittens to hide under the bed as he cautiously crept up to the door, angling his body to block the room out of sight as he cracked the door wide enough to peek out with an eye. 

Warm, brown eyes greets him and Wally recognizes them to belong to Tanya, a young woman who volunteered at the shelter whenever she could and brought him snacks sometimes, which he has stashed away. She’s played and interacted with the Boy and Girl often enough for Wally to start smelling her on them. 

He opens the door a little wider, until his whole face is visible and he grins at the other, posture relaxing at the familiar face and scent. 

“Hi Wally,” the young woman greets softly, “sorry to disturb you, but there are some people here that wanted to visit you and the kittens. Do you feel up for meeting them?”

The Fox blinked, surprised at the question- Who would want to visit him and the kids? 

Just, the three of them?

And then immediately tensed up as his quick thinking came up with the thought that their capturers could be there to get them- Why else would they ask to specifically meet Wally and the kittens?

He must've done something to show his growing fear and apprehension because Tanya's eyes widens before she quickly reassures him. 

“Oh, no, hun- They’re nice, young men, they visit and donate to this shelter a lot. They’re Bruce Wayne’s kids,” Tanya explains, concern in her eyes.

Wally purses his lips and slowly nods. Everyone knows who Bruce Wayne is- Especially since it’s thanks to Wayne Enterprises that hybrids are able to apply for Independent Living without much complications now. 

Besides, Wally’s been in Gotham for almost two years, he would’ve been blind or deaf if he hadn’t seen the billboards of Bruce Wayne’s face or heard about the billionaire from the Gothamites themselves. He hasn’t heard much about his _ children_, though, only a few words about Timothy Drake-Wayne, the Wayne family's only hybrid and the one who came up with the Independent Living assist.

But since Wayne himself was a pretty public figure, that must mean that his children are, too- And public figures like that wouldn’t dare _t__ry _ anything, right?

Unless they paid the staff to not say anything.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Wally tried not to dwell on the thought of rich people using their money to do unspeakable things- It wasn’t fair of him to judge people he didn’t know, _ but _ he didn’t feel fine just meeting some random strangers, either.

Wally clears his throat and tries to sound nonchalant as he asks her how they know about him and the Boy and Girl.

Tanya’s smile is kind but does nothing to ease his worry.

“Oh, they keep tabs on who comes and goes- Timothy and Damian, especially, wants to make sure that everyone- you guys- gets the help you and everyone else need. Well, or so they say. But, well, we haven’t gotten any reasons to doubt their words, so- I trust them, at least. I think they’re good kids, doing good work.”

The Fox is still unsure if he wants to meet these Wayne guys. Not only for himself and the kittens now, though, but for them. What if he freaks out and lashes out at them?

“Listen,” Tanya sighs out, her smile softening, “how about you guys just come and sit in the common room? You don’t have to interact with them if you don’t feel up for it- They just wanna see how you’re doing. No one's going to blame you for not wanting to talk.”

Wally gnaws on his bottom lip and looks back into his room to see two pairs of bright, curious eyes staring back at him from under his bed as he mulls Tanya’s words over in his mind.

And then sighs to himself as he turns back to the volunteer with a short, decisive nod of his head. 

“Hey, kids,” the Fox calls out and watches with amusement as the kittens scrambles out from the bed to come cling to his legs. He can see Tanya’s eyes soften at the sight of them but pays her no mind as he explains to the kids about what was going to happen, doe eyes gazing up at him with all of their attention. 

Wally doesn’t know how much of his words the kittens understands, but it’s alright. Mostly he’s just stalling.

What’s the worst thing that could happen, anyways?

Wally biting a rich kid and getting sued, and then never having a chance to apply for Independent Living- _ That’s _ what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Dick in this chapter, but there's definitely gonna be lots of him in the next one ^^

**Author's Note:**

> **Kudos, comments _(especially those!!!)_ and subscriptions are greatly appreciated!** 🌹
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr and/or twitter @moistestmango! ^^


End file.
